


Almost Lover

by SorryzZ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, a little fluff at the end
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryzZ/pseuds/SorryzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เมื่อความรักกลายเป็นเพียงความลับ เมื่ออีกคนเดินไปข้างหน้า แต่อีกคนยังย่ำอยู่กับที่</p>
<p>แฮร์รี่ สไตล์สจะทำอย่างไร...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> รีโพส แต่ไม่ได้รีไรท์เน้อ ถ้าภาษาแปลกๆก็คงเป็นเพราะสำนวนการเขียนเก่าๆแหละค่ะ อยากย้อนเวลาดู 5555
> 
> ปล.ไทม์ไลน์ของเรื่องนี้คือเขียนสมัยที่เซนกับเพอร์รี่ยังคบกันนะคะ ขอให้เอ็นจอยกับฟิคเก่านะ ^^

เสียงปรบมือดังกึกก้อง ดอกไม้ถูกโปรยอย่างสวยงาม บรรยากาศที่เต็มไปด้วยรอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะ แสงแฟลชที่สาดจากทุกทิศทาง ใบหน้าเป็นประกายยินดีของสาวผมบลอนด์ในชุดขาวฟูฟ่อง และรอยยิ้มเจิดจรัสของชายหนุ่มอีกคนที่ยืนเคียงข้างเธอ

 

ทุกอย่างลงตัว

 

ดำเนินไปได้อย่างสวยงาม

 

เสียงเพลงถูกบรรเลงคลอแผ่วเบา น้ำตาของผู้เป็นแม่หลั่งคลอด้วยความปีติ หญิงสาวในชุดขาวสวมกอดมารดาก่อนที่เธอจะเดินเยื้องย่างไปตามทางกับว่าที่สามี

 

ดอกไม้ถูกโปรยไปตามทาง

 

กลีบดอกสีขาวหอมกรุ่นลอยฟุ้งอยู่ในอากาศ

 

หมุนตัวอยู่ท่ามกลางความเคว้งคว้าง แล้วค่อยๆร่วงหล่น ปลิวไหวไปตามสายลมที่พัดพา

 

รอยยิ้มของเซนดูเปล่งประกายเจิดจ้า เคียงข้างกับหญิงสาวคนที่เขารักในชุดสีขาว ราวกับเป็นเทพบุตรและเทพธิดาที่ถูกลิขิตให้เกิดมาคู่กัน ความรักและความเชื่อมั่นทอประกายออกมาจากสายตาของคนทั้งคู่ทุกครั้งยามที่สบตา

 

ชายทั้งสี่ในสูทสีดำยืนอยู่เบื้องหลังส่งยิ้มภูมิใจให้กับว่าที่ผู้นำของครอบครัวในอนาคต

 

ไนออลปาดน้ำตาที่คลอเบ้า ลูอิสตะโกนเสียงดังตามเคย เลียมหัวเราะและปรบมือ

 

แฮร์รี่ยืนเงียบๆ และส่งยิ้มให้อย่างแผ่วเบา

 

มือทั้งสองข้างสั่นน้อยๆ และกุมแน่น ราวกับว่าเขาต้องฝืนตัวเองให้ง้างมันออกแล้วปรบมือให้เหมือนกับคนอื่นๆ

 

เซนก้มลงจูบเพอร์รี่ที่ศีรษะ

 

แฮร์รี่ปรบมือแรงขึ้นไปอีก

 

เซนกระซิบบอกรักกับเจ้าสาวที่ข้างหู

 

แฮร์รี่ฉีกยิ้มที่กว้างที่สุด นัยน์ตาแสบร้อนผะผ่าว

 

เซนสวมกอดแล้วก้มลงจุมพิตเจ้าสาว

 

แฮร์รี่ปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหล แล้วปรบมือแรงที่สุดเท่าที่เขาจะทำได้

 

เพื่อนสามคนเข้าใจว่ามันคือน้ำตาแห่งความยินดี

 

แต่ไม่เลย

 

มันไม่เคยมีคำนั้นอยู่ในพจนานุกรมของเขา ตั้งแต่วันที่เซนเดินเข้ามาสวมกอด แล้วกระซิบข้างหูว่าเขาตัดสินใจหมั้นกับเพอร์รี่แล้ว

 

คำว่ายินดี ถูกแทนที่ด้วยคำว่า ยอมแพ้

 

คำว่าสนิท กลายเป็นคำว่า ผิวเผิน

 

คำว่าใช่ กลายเป็นคำว่า ไม่

 

คำว่าตลอดไป กลายเป็นคำว่า ไม่มีอีกต่อไป

 

เซนหันมาสบตากับเขาชั่ววินาทีหนึ่ง นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลคู่นั้นไม่มีความหมายใดๆซ่อนอยู่ หรือไม่แน่มันอาจจะมี เพียงแต่เขาปฏิเสธความหวังอันน้อยนิดนั้นด้วยการแกล้งทำเป็นไม่เห็นไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

มือทั้งสองข้างของแฮร์รี่ชาและแดงก่ำ

 

บางทีอาจเพราะปรบมือแรงเกินไป

 

หรือบางทีอาจเพราะร่างกายของเขาไม่หลงเหลือความรู้สึกใดๆอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

ไม่รู้เวลาผ่านไปนานแค่ไหน แต่รู้ตัวอีกที เขาถูกบังคับให้ยืนข้างเจ้าบ่าวในสูทสีขาว เสียงนับถอยหลังของช่างกล้องดังขึ้น

 

รอยยิ้มถูกประดิษฐ์ขึ้นอัตโนมัติ

 

แสงแฟลชแสบตาเหมือนเคย แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ข้ออ้างที่มีเหตุผลพอสำหรับการปล่อยให้ตัวเองยืนร้องไห้อยู่ตรงนี้

 

กล้องตัวที่สอง สาม และสี่ สาดแฟลชตามมา เสียงกดชัดเตอร์ดังระรัว เขารู้สึกว่ามือของเซนที่วางอยู่บนไหล่บีบกระชับแน่นเกินความจำเป็น

 

แฮร์รี่ส่งยิ้มให้ช่างกล้อง

 

น้ำตาคลอจนมองภาพตรงหน้าไม่เห็น

 

เสียงของเพื่อนรอบข้างดังขึ้นถามว่าเป็นอะไร แต่เสียงของเซนดังเด่นชัดที่สุดในโสตประสาท

 

“อย่าร้องไห้”

 

ใช่... อย่าร้อง

 

แฮร์รี่ปาดน้ำตาลวกๆ หันไปส่งยิ้มที่คิดว่าดูจริงใจที่สุด

 

“เปล่า ฉันแค่ตื้นตันน่ะ” เขาพูด บังคับไม่ให้เสียงสั่น “ยินดีด้วยนะ ในที่สุดนายก็แต่งงาน”

 

โกหก

 

คำโกหกคำโต

 

เซนส่งยิ้มจางๆให้เขา

 

“ขอบใจ”

 

คำสั้นๆที่หลุดออกมาจากปาก แฮร์รี่ไม่เคยคิดว่าเขาจะเกลียดคำว่าขอบใจได้มากขนาดนี้มาก่อน

 

ทั้งหมดนี้ เขาไม่เคยโทษเพอร์รี่เลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว

 

เพอร์รี่เป็นเพียงผู้หญิงที่เซนหลงรัก

 

เป็นคนดีเสียจนเขาคิดว่าเซนไม่เหมาะสมกับหล่อนด้วยซ้ำไป

 

ส่วนเขา...

 

ผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหลัง ส่งยิ้มให้กับภาพบาดตาตรงหน้า แจกข้อความยินดีลวงโลกให้กับสื่อและนักข่าว ในใจกรีดร้องตะเกียกตะกายราวกับสัตว์ที่ตกลงไปในกับดักและไร้หนทางเอาชีวิตรอด

 

เป็นแค่คนที่เซนไม่เคยรัก

 

และมีหมอนเป็นที่ปรึกษาที่ดีที่สุด

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

โลกใบนี้ยังไม่หยุดหมุน

 

เวลายังไม่หยุดเดิน

 

พระอาทิตย์ยังไม่หมดแสง

 

และอากาศให้ปอดก็ยังไม่หมดไป

 

แต่ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกเหมือนว่าทุกอย่างรอบตัวมันกลายเป็นสีทึมเทา

 

แม้กระทั่งน้ำเปล่ายังรู้สึกว่าขมปี๋

 

หรือบางที... อาจเพราะว่าน้ำแก้วนี้ ถูกส่งด้วยมือของผู้ชายคนนั้นกันนะ

 

ตาสีเขียวใสกวาดขึ้นมองหน้าชายอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่ในห้องแต่งตัว หมุนซ้ายขวากับกระจกอย่างพึงพอใจในตัวเอง ทรงผมสีดำนั่นไม่ได้ถูกเซ็ตให้เพอร์เฟ็คเหมือนอย่างเคย มันลู่ลงปรกใบหน้าคมคาย หนวดเคราที่เขียวอยู่รอบคางบอกให้รู้ว่าเซนไม่ได้ใส่ใจจะโกนมันตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว

 

แฮร์รี่แค่มอง

 

“หลายวันมานี้นายดูแปลกๆไปนะ” เป็นการเริ่มต้นบทสนทนาครั้งแรกในระยะเวลาสองอาทิตย์ หลังจากที่เขาเอาแต่นั่งจมอยู่ในความเงียบสีหม่นหมอง กักเก็บคำพูดตัวเองไว้ปลายลิ้น ไม่แม้แต่จะเอื้อนเอ่ยคำใดๆ

 

“แบบไหนที่เรียกว่าแปลก” แฮร์รี่เบนสายตากลับมาที่เดิม แสร้งสนใจโต๊ะสีขาวหน้ากระจก

 

“แบบที่เป็นอยู่ตอนนี้” เซนพูดเรียบๆ

 

“ยังไง”

 

“พูดน้อยลง” เซนทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟา มือสองข้างวางบนที่พักแขน ลอบมองเขาอย่างพิจารณา

 

“แล้วไม่ดีเหรอ” 

 

“ยิ้มน้อยลงด้วย” เซนชี้ที่แก้มตัวเอง บริเวณที่มักปรากฏลักยิ้มอันเป็นเสน่ห์ประจำตัวของเขา ซึ่งแฮร์รี่หันไปสบตาอีกคน แล้วฉีกยิ้มกว้างๆให้ดูหนึ่งที

 

“อย่าประชดน่า” เซนหัวเราะ

 

แฮร์รี่ค่อยๆหุบยิ้มลง แล้วเลี่ยงหลบสายตาไปยังทางเดิม

 

“คืนนี้ว่างตอนไหน” เซนถาม

 

แฮร์รี่รู้สึกว่าเลือดในกายฉีดพล่านกว่าเมื่อครู่ชั่ววินาทีหนึ่ง เขาไม่ได้ตอบอะไรไป

 

“งั้นฉันเข้าไปหาตีสองเหมือนเดิมนะ”

 

และเป็นอีกครั้งที่แฮร์รี่ไม่ได้ตอบอะไร

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“นายว่าไงนะ”

 

“ฉันบอกว่าฉันชอบนาย”

 

“นั่นมันแปลว่าอะไร”

 

“ไม่ได้แปลว่าอะไร ก็แค่จะบอกว่าชอบ”

 

“นายอยากเลิกเหรอ”

 

“ฉันไม่ได้พูดแบบนั้น ฉันแค่อยากระบายความรู้สึกอึดอัดนี่ออกไปเฉยๆ”

 

“แต่นายจะพูดให้มันได้อะไร แฮร์รี่ ฉันแต่งงานแล้วนะ”

 

“ก็แค่พูด ผิดด้วยเหรอ”

 

ยังไม่ทันได้บอกเลยว่าชอบแล้วจะแย่ง ยังไม่ทันพูดสักนิดว่าจะยุให้ครอบครัวแตกแยก ก็แค่บอกว่าชอบ เขาผิดตรงไหนกัน

 

“ผิดสิ ผิดตรงที่นายเอาความรู้สึกเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้อง ซึ่งเราตกลงกันแล้วว่าจะยุติทันทีที่ฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งเกิดรู้สึกอะไรขึ้นมา”

 

“มันผิดตั้งแต่ที่นายเดินเข้ามาขอมีเซ็กส์กับฉันในคืนก่อนวันแต่งงานแล้ว เซน”

 

ข้ออ้างเรื่องแต่งงานแล้วมันไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลย ทุกวันนี้ก็ทำผิดมาตลอด กับอีแค่ความรู้สึกของเขา จะมาซีเรียสอะไรนักหนา

 

“นั่นถือว่าเป็นปาร์ตี้สละโสดสำหรับฉัน”

 

“วันไนท์สแตนด์กับเพื่อนสนิทก่อนแต่งงานเนี่ยนะ ไม่ทราบว่าคิดอะไรอยู่” แฮร์รี่ย้อน

 

“เรื่องนี้มันวนมาที่ฉันได้ยังไงกัน เราคุยกันเรื่องของนายอยู่ไม่ใช่เหรอ เรื่องความรู้สึกที่นายมีให้ฉัน”

 

“ใช่ แล้วไง” เขาสบตากับคนที่ยืนใส่กางเกงอยู่ข้างเตียง

 

“นายจะชอบฉันไม่ได้” เซนพูด สาละวนอยู่กับเข็มขัด

 

“ก็เอากันแทบทุกคืน เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอกที่ฉันจะไม่คิดอะไรเลย นายแต่งงานแล้วนี่ นายมีคนที่นายรัก แต่ฉันไม่มี ถามจริงๆเถอะ... ผิดเหรอที่ฉันหลงรักคนที่ตัวเองมีอะไรด้วยทุกคืน”

 

“ผิดตรงที่เราสัญญากันว่าเรื่องนี้จะเป็นความลับ และจะไม่มีเรื่องของความรู้สึกเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องไง”

 

“แล้วมันเป็นปัญหาตรงไหน” เขาอยากรู้นักว่าทำไมเซนถึงต้องทำให้มันเป็นเรื่องใหญ่โต

 

“ตรงที่นายทำให้ฉันต้องหยุดความสัมพันธ์แบบนี้”

 

“ฉันเปล่า” แฮร์รี่ปฏิเสธ

 

“นายเป็นคนทำ” เซนย้ำ

 

“ฉันเปล่า”

 

“แฮร์รี่... อย่าเถียง”

 

“งั้นช่วยบอกทีว่ามันแตกต่างกันตรงไหน ระหว่างเซ็กส์ก่อนที่ฉันจะชอบนาย กับเซ็กส์ตอนที่ฉันหลงรักนายไปแล้ว ยังไงนายก็ไม่มีใจเหมือนเดิมไม่ใช่เหรอ”

 

ให้คำตอบกับเขาทีเถอะ อยากรู้เหลือเกินว่าเซนมองเห็นว่ามันเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ขนาดนั้นได้ยังไง

 

“มันจะมีปัญหาวุ่นวายตามมาแน่”

 

“ฉันไม่ใช่คนที่ชอบทำตัวมีปัญหาแบบนายหรอก” แฮร์รี่พูดสวน เขาคว้ากระเป๋าตังของเซนที่วางอยู่หัวเตียงเขวี้ยงใส่หน้าอกของอีกคน “แล้วฉันก็ไม่ใช่กะหรี่ ไม่จำเป็นต้องวางเงินทิ้งไว้ให้ทุกคืน เข้าใจไหม”

 

“แฮร์รี่ ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจทำให้นายคิดแบบนั้นนะ ก็แค่...”

 

“ออกไป ถ้าอยากไปนัก... ก็ออกไป” แฮร์รี่ชี้นิ้วไปที่ประตู “อยากเลิกแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ ไอ้เรื่องเฮงซวยแบบนี้น่ะ กลับบ้านไปหาเมียสิ ปล่อยให้ภรรยาแสนดีนอนคนเดียวตอนดึกๆได้ยังไง”

 

“แฮร์รี่ อย่าประชด”

 

“ล็อกห้องให้ฉันด้วย” เขาตะแคงตัวหันหนีหน้าเซน ดึงผ้านวมผืนหนาขึ้นมาจนคลุมถึงใบหน้า

 

ไม่มีคำพูดใดๆออกจากปากของอีกคน

 

ไม่รู้ว่าเขานอนจ้องโคมไฟอยู่นานเท่าไหร่ แต่ในที่สุด ก็มีเสียงประตูห้องถูกปิดลง

 

ก็ดี ไอ้ความสัมพันธ์หลบๆซ่อนๆนี่จะได้จบ เรื่องเลวๆอย่างการมีอะไรกับผัวชาวบ้านจะได้ยุติลงสักที เขาเองก็ไม่ได้ซาบซึ้งไปกับการกระทำของเซนตั้งแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว

 

และมันควรจบลงเท่านี้แหละ

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

ใบหน้าชา แทบไม่มีความรู้สึกเจ็บ

 

สายตาผิดหวังของหญิงสาวต่างหากที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกแย่

 

“ขอโทษ” สิ่งเดียวที่พูดออกไปได้ ไม่มีคำไหนเหมาะไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว และที่โดนตบจนหน้าหันขนาดนี้ก็สมควรแล้วกับเรื่องก่อนๆที่ทำลงไป

 

“ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลย” เพอร์รี่กลั้นน้ำตา

 

“ขอโทษ” เขาย้ำคำเดิม

 

หญิงสาวส่ายหัวเหมือนไม่ยอมรับ ก่อนจะวิ่งหนีไป

 

เขาคิดถูกแล้วใช่ไหมที่เอาเรื่องนั้นมาบอกเพอร์รี่ ก็แค่ไม่อยากรู้สึกผิด ก็แค่อยากให้หล่อนได้รับรู้เอาไว้ว่าสามีดีแต่สร้างภาพนั้นเคยทำเรื่องอะไรลับหลังเอาไว้บ้าง

 

และแน่นอน

 

คืนนั้นเซนมาหาเขาที่ห้อง

 

วินาทีแรกที่เปิดประตู เขาถูกชกเข้าที่ใบหน้า

 

เซนผลักเขาเข้าไปในห้อง

 

“รู้ตัวมั้ยว่าทำอะไรลงไป!” เซนถามเสียงดัง

 

เขาล้มลงกับพื้นในการผลักครั้งที่สอง ได้รสคาวสนิมที่มุมปากด้านขวา หลังมือปาดดูเห็นสีแดงจางๆ เซนนี่ก็หมัดหนักไม่ใช่เล่นเหมือนกัน

 

“รู้” เขาตอบช้าๆ

 

“แล้วทำทำไม! รู้มั้ยว่าฉันกับเพอร์รี่ทะเลาะกัน”

 

“ก็ดีแล้ว” แฮร์รี่ยิ้มจางๆ

 

“ดีเหรอ?” เซนเลิกคิ้ว ก้มตัวลงบีบคางของเขา ความรู้สึกปวดแล่นริ้วตามแรงกด “ยังอยากพูดได้อยู่ไหม”

 

“คนแบบเพอร์รี่ไม่เหมาะสมกับนายหรอก เธอดีเกินไป... เซน”

 

“อ้อ แล้วคนอย่างฉันนี่ต้องเหมาะสมกับใคร นาย? งั้นสิ” 

 

เซนพูดถูก ใช่แล้ว ก็เลวพอกันทั้งคู่...

 

เขาส่งยิ้มให้อีกคน ซึ่งคงยั่วโทสะเซนน่าดู แน่นอนว่ามันตามมาด้วยหมัดหนักๆ หลังจากความมึนชาที่ทำเอาห้องหมุน เขาถูกผลักให้ล้มลงกับพื้น พยายามดันตัวขึ้นถ่มน้ำลายที่เต็มไปด้วยเลือด ไอค่อกแค่กสองสามครั้ง

 

“นายเป็นต้นเหตุที่ทำให้ฉันทะเลาะกับเพอร์รี่”

 

“นายต่างหากที่เป็นต้นเหตุ” เขาพูดอย่างติดขัด “นายเป็นคนขอมีอะไรกับฉันเอง ไม่ว่าจะก่อนหรือหลังงานแต่งงาน นายก็ยังไม่เลิก”

 

เซนนั่นแหละที่เป็นคนเริ่มต้น

 

“แต่นายเป็นคนบอกเพอร์รี่เรื่องนี้”

 

“เพราะฉันอยากให้เขารู้สันดานสามีที่ดันชื่นชอบร่างกายคนอื่นต่างหาก”

 

เขาพลิกตัวหงาย นอนมองหน้าเซนที่ยืนค้ำอยู่ด้านบนราวกับมัจจุราช

 

“คิดว่าฉันอยากได้นายนักเหรอ”

 

“ก็คงไม่อยากหรอก มาหาที่ห้องแทบทุกคืนนี่เรียกว่า ‘ไม่อยาก’ ได้มั้ย”

 

“พูดแบบนี้อยากโดนดีใช่ไหม” เซนพูด

 

“โอย กลัวจนตัวสั่นแล้ว” เขายักไหล่อย่างท้าทาย

 

สิ้นคำ เซนรูดเข็มขัดออกอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาทันเห็นเส้นสีดำๆผ่านตาชั่วแว่บหนึ่ง รู้สึกตัวอีกทีคือความอึดอัดรอบๆคอ และอาการหายใจไม่ออก

 

“อย่าท้า” เซนดึงเข็มขัดที่รัดรอบคอเขาจนแน่น

 

“Fuck you (ไปตายซะ)” แฮร์รี่เค้นเสียงพูด มือพยายามคลายเข็มขัดหนังออกจากคอตัวเอง

 

“Fuck you เหรอ ? อยากโดนแบบนั้นก็ไม่บอก”

 

แฮร์รี่ยกขาขึ้นถีบเซน แล้วฉวยโอกาสนั้นพลิกตัวหนี แขนตะเกียกตะกายพื้นพรมที่แสนเรียบ เข็มขัดหนังสีดำหลุดจากคอ ดึงตัวเองออกจากรัศมีการคว้าของคนอายุมากกว่า หลังจากที่ลุกขึ้นยืนได้แล้ว ด้วยความที่ไม่ทันระวัง เขาถูกผลักอีกครั้ง ร่างเซถลาไปปะทะกำแพงเย็นเฉียบ เซนเดินตามมาประกบที่ด้านหลัง แฮร์รี่หวีดร้องด้วยความกลัว

 

เขาหันไปสู้ เพียงแต่เซนทันคว้ามือไว้ได้ รู้สึกแขนทั้งสองถูกรวบตึงด้วยมือแข็งแรง เข็มขัดหนังกลับมาพันธนาการเขาอีกครั้ง เพียงแค่มันย้ายตำแหน่งไปอยู่ที่ข้อมือสองข้าง

 

เขาพยายามยกแขนขึ้นทุบหน้าอกและผลัก เซนจับเขาหมุนตัว ภาพกำแพงห้องปรากฏในสายตา จู่ๆก็มีเสียงซิบถูกปลด ก้มลงเห็นเซนกำลังจัดการกับกางเกงของเขา วินาทีต่อมา ความเย็นปะทะผิวที่ต้นขา แฮร์รี่ใจหายวาบ

 

“อย่า”

 

เซนคงไม่ใช่ผู้ชายที่ใจร้ายขนาดนั้น

 

แฮร์รี่ดิ้นขลุกขลัก ในขณะที่เซนกำลังสัมผัส

 

ไม่ได้รังเกียจ คนเคยๆกันมันก็เรื่องธรรมดา แค่ว่าตอนนี้... เขายังไม่พร้อม

 

“เซน อย่า” เขาอ้อนวอน

 

“ไหนบอกไม่กลัว”

 

“ไม่ได้พูดแบบนั้นสักคำ หูหนวกเหรอ ก็บอกว่ากลัวจนตัวสั่นแล้ว”

 

“ฉันรู้ว่านายประชด”

 

“ฉันก็รู้ว่าที่นายทำอยู่นี่ก็ประชดเหมือนกัน”

 

“อะไรที่ทำให้นายคิดว่าฉันประชด”

 

“…”

 

“ตอบมาสิ”

 

ลมหายใจของเซนรดต้นคอ

 

“เพราะว่านายแค่อยากเอาชนะฉัน...”

 

เขาตอบตามความเป็นจริง

 

ก็รู้ๆกันอยู่ว่าเซนไม่ได้อยากยุ่งกับเขาแล้ว หนึ่งเดือนที่ผ่านมานี่ก็บอกได้ดีว่าทุกอย่างมันจบลงแล้วจริงๆ เขาเองต่างหากที่บ้า ทนจมอยู่กับความรู้สึกผิดไม่ได้จนต้องวิ่งแจ้นไปบอกเพอร์รี่

 

“ส่วนนาย ก็แค่อยากเรียกร้องความสนใจ”

 

เซนพูดเรียบๆ

 

แต่จี้ใจดำเขาที่สุด

 

ใช่…

 

มันคือความจริง

 

ในหัวไม่มีข้อแก้ตัวใดๆที่คิดจะเอามาอ้าง ยังไงมันก็ฟังไม่ขึ้น

 

“อย่าทำให้เพอร์รี่เจ็บ” เซนพูด พลิกตัวเขากลับมาเผชิญหน้า

 

“แต่นายทำให้ฉันเจ็บ”

 

เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองตาอีกคน มือทั้งสองขยุ้มเสื้อเซนแน่น เล็บจิกอยู่ตรงหน้าอกด้านซ้าย หวังว่ามันจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าใจความรู้สึกของเขามากขึ้นสักนิดก็ยังดี

 

“ฉันเปล่าทำ” เซนพูดเรียบง่าย

 

เขารู้สึกว่ามือถูกแกะออก

 

“นายเลือกที่จะรู้สึกเองต่างหาก”

 

เซนปล่อยให้เขายืนมึนงงอยู่ในความเงียบ

 

หลายคืนก่อนหน้านี้... เขารู้สึกว่าน้ำเปล่ามีรสชาติขมน้อยลง

 

แต่วันนี้... มันกลับมาขมเหมือนเดิม

 

“งั้นก็สอนหน่อยสิ” เขาพูดช้าๆ

 

เขาเห็นเซนเอียงหัวคล้ายกับไม่เข้าใจในคำถาม

 

“สอน?”

 

“ก็...” เขาสูดหายใจลึกๆ “ก็นายไม่รักฉันนี่ ถ้างั้นก็สอนฉันหน่อย ว่าทำยังไงถึงจะไม่รู้สึก”

 

เขาเห็นเซนขมวดคิ้ว

 

“ต้องทำยังไงถึงจะไม่คิดถึง ทำยังไงถึงจะไม่โหยหา ต้องทำยังไงถึงจะหยุดฝันเห็นหน้านาย ทำยังไงถึงจะเลิกหลอกตัวเองว่าที่นายมาหาทุกคืนนี่ก็เพราะนายมีใจให้บ้างเหมือนกัน”

 

“แฮร์รี่ นาย--”

 

“ทำยังไงอะ นายต้องบังคับตัวเองมากไหมไม่ให้รักใครสักคน หรือว่ามันง่ายมากที่จะไม่รู้สึกอะไรกับฉัน เพราะว่านายมอบความรักทั้งหมดนั่นให้เพอร์รี่ไปแล้ว”

 

“แฮร์รี่--”

 

“โหยเซน ก็แค่ตอบเอง ฉันอยากให้นายตอบ ตอบมาสิวะ ลูกผู้ชายเรื่องแค่นี้ก็พูดกันมาเลย เพราะนายเป็นผู้ชายคนเดียวที่ฉันเคยนอนด้วยหรือเปล่า ฉันถึงได้ผูกพันมากถึงขนาดนี้ ถ้างั้นก็บอกมาดิ วิธีที่คนประสบการณ์เยอะอย่างนายเอาไว้ใช้เวลาอยากหยุดรักใครสักคนอะ สอนที”

 

“แฮร์รี่ อย่าร้องไห้”

 

“ไม่ต้องมาปลอบ!” ภาพใบหน้าของเซนพร่ามัวอยู่หลังม่านน้ำตา สัมผัสเบาๆบอกให้รู้ว่าอีกคนกำลังเช็ดให้ เขาใช้มือปัดความหวังดีนั่นทิ้งไป “สอน! สอนสิ บอกให้สอนไง”

 

เข็ดขัดที่รัดข้อมือของเขาถูกคลายออก ทันทีที่มือทั้งสองข้างเป็นอิสระ แฮร์รี่ผลักหน้าอกเซนแรงๆหนึ่งที แล้วง้างมือขึ้นเตรียมชก

 

เซนยืนมองเขาเงียบๆ

 

“ทำไมไม่ต่อยล่ะ”

 

เขาค้างมือไว้ในอากาศ

 

“เชื่อไหม ฉันเองก็เคยชอบนาย”

 

ทันทีที่เซนพูดประโยคนี้จบ เขาเหวี่ยงหมัดออกไปทันที

 

“ตอแหล!”

 

ได้ยินเสียงตัวเองก่นด่าแบบที่ไม่เคยทำมาก่อน

 

มือเจ็บ แต่เซนดูไม่สะทกสะท้าน บางทีอาจเพราะเขาแทบไม่เคยต่อยใคร

 

“และฉันคิดว่านายคงได้คำตอบแล้ว” เซนพูดเรียบๆในตอนที่เขาใช้หลังมือปาดน้ำตา

 

“ออกไปนะ! ออกไป” เขาชี้ไปที่ประตูห้อง

 

“เลิกรักใครสักคนมันไม่ได้ทำกันง่ายๆหรอก” เซนส่งยิ้มบางๆ “แต่ถ้าวันนึง นายได้เจอกับใครสักคนที่รักและดีกับนายมากๆจนมารู้ตัวทีหลังว่าขาดเขาไม่ได้ เหมือนที่ฉันรู้สึกกับเพอร์รี่ล่ะก็... วันนั้นแหละ นายจะได้เรียนรู้สิ่งที่นายถามฉัน”

 

“ออกไป...” เสียงของเขาสั่นเครือ

 

“หวังว่านายจะได้เจอคนคนนั้นในเร็ววันนะ” เซนโบกมือลาเขา แล้วเดินออกไปทางประตู

 

ในวินาทีที่เซนเดินก้าวออกไป

 

เขาให้คำตอบกับตัวเองทันที

 

คนคนนั้นสำหรับเขา... มันก็ไม่มีอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

และไม่มีคืนไหนที่เสียงร้องไห้ของเขาจะดังไปกว่าคืนนี้

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“แฮร์รี่”

 

“ขอห้านาที”

 

“ตื่น เดี๋ยวมื้อเช้าจะเย็นหมด”

 

“ฉันไม่เคยกินมื้อเช้า” เขางัวเงีย

 

“ก็จะได้กินวันนี้ไง ลุกสิ”

 

รู้สึกเหมือนโดนมือของใครบางคนฉุดให้ลุก

 

“อย่าน่า” เขางึมงำ

 

“ถ้าไม่ลุกฉันอุ้มนะ” เสียงนั้นฟังดูทีเล่นทีจริง เขาไม่สนใจ มุดตัวกลับลงไปใต้ผ้านวมผืนเดิม

 

จนกระทั่งมีมือสอดเข้ามาที่ท้ายทอยและข้อพับขาเท่านั้นแหละ ยังไม่ทันที่จะได้ยกตัวขึ้น เขาก็พลิกตัวกลิ้งหล่นลงไปนั่งกับพื้นทันทีด้วยความตกใจ

 

“เลียม...”

 

“เออสิ” เลียมในชุดลำลองยืนค้ำหัวเขาอยู่

 

“มาทำอะไรเนี่ย”

 

“มาทำมื้อเช้าให้กิน ได้ข่าวว่าไม่สบาย” เลียมเดินไปเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้าแล้วโยนเสื้อให้เขา “เอ้า! ใส่ซะ”

 

“ฉันสบายดี” เขาตอบเสียงแห้งๆ

 

“สบายกาย แต่ไม่สบายใจ” เลียมหันมาขมวดคิ้ว “ยึกยักอะไรอยู่อีก ใส่เสื้อสิ จะนั่งโชว์ร่างกึ่งเปลือยนั่นไปถึงไหน อยากโดนปล้ำเหรอ”

 

“ห้า – ห้า ไม่ตลก” เขาทำหน้าเซ็ง

 

“ล้างหน้าล้างตาเสร็จก็รีบลงไปข้างล่างล่ะ วันนี้ฉันขนหนังมาดูเพียบเลย”

 

“ฉันพูดสักคำเหรอว่าอยากดู”

 

“ฉันคิดว่านายคงอยากดู” เลียมยักไหล่

 

“ฉันไม่อยากดู”

 

“แต่ฉันว่านายอยากดู”

 

เลียมยอกย้อน ก่อนจะหันมาดุที่เขาไม่ยอมใส่เสื้อ

 

“รีบลงไปข้างล่างได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวน้ำแข็งจะละลายซะก่อน”

 

“อะไรน้ำแข็งละลาย?” รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองขมวดคิ้วให้เลียมอีกครั้ง

 

“ฉันเตรียมที่ประคบตาให้นายได้เท่านี้แหละ ส่วนแผลที่ปากเดี๋ยวจะรีบทำให้”

 

เขาถึงกับงง

 

“อะไรของนาย ทำไมจู่ๆถึงมาทำดีกับฉันล่ะเนี่ย”

 

“ก็อยากลองดู เผื่อว่าจะมีลุ้นกับเขาบ้าง” เลียมส่งยิ้มให้เขา

 

อะไร...

 

หมายความว่าไง เขาไม่เข้าใจ

 

เลียมยืนอยู่ที่หน้าประตูห้อง มองดูเขาที่กำลังสวมเสื้อแบบมึนๆ จับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูกว่าเลียมหมายความว่าไง ทั้งในด้านพฤติกรรมและด้านคำพูด

 

“พิลึกคน”

 

เขาพูดขณะที่เดินลงบันไดไปพร้อมกับเลียม ซึ่งลากแขนเขาไปนั่งจุ้มปุ้กที่โต๊ะอาหารเรียบร้อยแล้ว มันเป็นมื้อเช้าง่ายๆ เบคอน ไส้กรอก ไข่ดาว แล้วก็ขนมปังปิ้ง ที่ถึงแม้จะง่าย แต่ในเวลาที่เขาหิวแบบนี้ ทุกอย่างก็ดูจะน่ารับประทานมากขึ้นทันที

 

และในที่สุดเขาก็ได้คำตอบ

 

อาจจะได้คำตอบตั้งแต่ในตอนที่ถูกอีกคนใช้ผ้าสีขาวซับที่มุมปากเบาๆเพราะกินเลอะ ในตอนที่เลียมนั่งทำแผลที่มุมปากให้ ในตอนที่แผ่นหนังเรื่องโปรดของเขาถูกดันเข้าเครื่องเล่นดีวีดี

 

หรืออาจจะเป็นในเช้าวันต่อมาที่ถูกปลุก 

 

ในมื้อกลางวันของวันต่อมาที่โดนบ่นว่าทำไมไม่ยอมกินข้าวเช้า

 

ในสัปดาห์ต่อมาที่เขาเป็นไข้นอนซมและอีกคนสาละวนอยู่กับการดูแลเขา

 

ในเช้าวันนั้นที่เลียมเผลอนอนกอดเขาอย่างไม่ตั้งใจ

 

ในเดือนต่อมาที่เขายืนมองเซนกับเพอร์รี่จูบกันอย่างดูดดื่ม โดยมีมือของเลียมกุมไว้

 

หรือในตอนที่เขามองเซนแล้วไม่รู้สึกเจ็บอีกต่อไป

 

‘ถ้าวันนึง นายได้เจอกับใครสักคนที่รักและดีกับนายมากๆ วันนั้นแหละ นายจะได้เรียนรู้สิ่งที่นายถามฉัน’

 

“เอาจริงเหรอ” เขาถามเลียมสั้นๆ ในคืนฤดูหนาว ที่ทั้งสองนั่งอยู่บนโซฟาหน้าจอทีวี ศีรษะอิงซบกันโดยที่ไม่รู้ว่าฝ่ายไหนต้องการความอบอุ่นมากกว่ากันแน่

 

“ฉันเนี่ยนะ คนแบบฉันน่ะเหรอ” เขาพูด สายตาแสร้งให้ความสนใจกับจอโทรทัศน์ แม้ว่าทุกประสาทสัมผัสของเขากำลังตั้งใจฟังคำตอบจากปากของเลียม

 

มีเสียงหัวเราะแผ่วเบาจากคนข้างๆ

 

และเสียงหัวใจของเขาที่เต้นตึกตัก

 

“จริงสิ”

 

และความอบอุ่นที่ประทับลงบนริมฝีปาก มันได้บอกเขาว่า เขาเจอคนคนนั้นแล้ว...

 

และวินาที น้ำเปล่าสำหรับเขา คงจะมีรสหวานน่าชิมเลยทีเดียว

**Author's Note:**

> ขอบคุณที่ติดตามอ่านจนจบค่ะ!


End file.
